By Detaching
by Anye
Summary: Inconcientemente lo sabía, desde el primer momento que había decidido ir al encuentro, lo sabía. Después de todo lo necesitaba, pero lo que pedía era simplemente demasiado.  Tango Pair / one -shot


Nota: Tango pair, porque nunca escribí nada de ellos y el otro día viendo el partido de los Jrs volví a enamorarme de Ore-sama y sólo pensé en: "será de ellos". Final extrañoooooo.

Advertencia: R-16+, lime.

. By Detaching

_There are some times when people decide to detach oneself from the reality, following those selfish goals of happiness…_

Refunfuñó una vez más sin lograr entender lo que hacía y el por qué lo hacía. Oía sus pausados pasos resonar en la extensa plataforma que pisaba y sin detenerse un segundo, llegó delante de esa puerta que lo esperaba para ser abierta. Llevó su mano hasta el pómulo de la puerta y fue cuando volvió a considerar su decisión, mientras sentía como su mano quedaba prendida de ese frío metal sin poder siquiera moverla. Aún tenía tiempo -pensó-, aún podía retractar sus pasos, marcharse por dónde había venido y fingir que nunca nada de eso había ocurrido. Fingir que él estaba bien así como estaba y no aceptar que lo necesitaba; pese a lo tedioso que podía ser y lo difícil que fuese escuchar una y otra vez lo mismo, su inconsciente, y ahora su consciente habían aceptado semejante situación.

Podía simplemente fingir que había olvidado ir hasta el lugar acordado, o quizá sería más fácil jactarse alegando que jamás le había llegado ese mensaje. Podía decir también que había estado ocupado… pero todas aquellas excusas simplemente eran eso: excusas que podían ser fácilmente descubiertas. Pero aun así, lo ayudarían a escapar en ese momento.

Suspiró y soltó el pómulo de ese portal que lo llevaría a su perdición, y sin más giró en sus pasos para marcharse tan sigilosamente como había llegado. Sin embargo, antes de dar más de tres pasos, esa puerta se abrió dejando escuchar esa ronca voz que le hablaba con parsimonia.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Giró tranquilamente y sin cambiar su expresión lo miró. Aquella potente silueta estaba parada allí, a tan solo unos pasos de él, viéndolo con esos ojos que siempre le habían llamado la atención y con aquella mueca arrogante que casi siempre traía impresa en el rostro. Dejó libre un gran suspiro de resignación y fue cuando chocó en su cabeza que desde el momento que había decidido ir, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus pasos cambiaron de dirección sigilosamente y antes de pasar por ese portal, su anfitrión lo jaló dentro para disipar cualquier rastro de arrepentimiento que aún podría hacer que se marchase.

-Ahora que estás aquí, ya no puedes huir, ore-sama no lo permitirá –fueron las sencillas palabras que oyó antes de ver al castaño dirigirse al sofá que había en ese salón y depositarse en él con su conocida elegancia. Desvió su mirada hacia la decoración del lugar,pretendiendo no darle mucha importancia, pero al ver semejante esmero entendió que Ore-sama lo esperaba, y que además estaba seguro de su asistencia, de otro modo no se habría tomado tantas molestias.

- ¿Es que acaso te comieron la lengua? –otra vez esa voz, y era verdad, no había dicho una sola palabra desde que había llegado, pero tampoco planeaba ser muy comunicativo en esa circunstancia.

Caminó unos pasos más y sentándose en el sofá contrario a Ore-sama dijo:

-¿Algún problema?

-Para nada –sonrió el castaño. Miró por unos segundos a aquel pelinegro que lo miraba con una cara de fastidio y sin más, se levantó y se dirigió al reproductor apretando tan sólo un botón para que aquella conocida pieza para ambos empezara a inundar la habitación.

-¿Qué pretendes? –Genichiroh preguntó después de reconocer aquella pieza. Ciertamente, no lo comprendía, y desde el primer momento sus pasos se habían dirigido a ese lugar sin conocer la intención.

- ¿Yo?... oh, nada, simplemente fingir que eres una princesita a la que invitaré a bailar esta magnífica pieza de tango en esta hermosa habitación–dijo con sarcasmo volviendo a su lugar y observando atentamente a ese fukubuchou. Dejó libre una carcajada al observar la distorsión en el rostro de Sanada y prosiguió-. ¿Acaso me crees capaz de semejante idiotez? Por favor… ore-sama no está aquí para aprender a bailar… ore-sama está aquí por otro motivo.

Sanada se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldar del sofá.

-Vamos al punto. ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Observarme fijamente preguntándote qué haces aquí –respondió sin más. Volvió a sonreír y se levantó del sofá posándose delante del pelinegro. Se inclinó un poco y antes de que su invitado pudiese reaccionar, posó sus labios sobre aquellos otros que apenas se movieron ante el contacto, pero que tampoco los habían rechazado. Se separó y sólo dijo.

- Já… ore-sama sólo quiere una cosa de ti –lo miró-. Quiero que lo aceptes y te desconectes de todo, sólo por ore-sama, por supuesto.

-No es posible –respondió de inmediato.

-Sí es posible… pero no quieres –refutó un poco molesto antes de volver a besarlo. Sanada titubeó antes de intentar separarlo. No, definitivamente no era posible. Ore-sama pedía algo que jamás pasaría.

Atobe sintió la resistencia, por lo que ante el intento de Sanada de separarse, presionó más su cuerpo sobre el de él, sentándose a medias en sus piernas y terminando en un beso forzado y casi violento.

-Te lo advertí. Una vez aquí, no permitiré que huyas –y sujetándolo por los hombros, lo sostuvo en contra del respaldar del sofá pretendiendo una vez más probar ese delicioso manjar.

-¡Atobe! –Reaccionó Sanada empujándolo sobre el sofá y sujetándolo sobre este– No es posible. Entiende que no tengo motivos para hacerlo, ni mucho menos seguirte en tus objetivos. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Atobe lo observó y sólo se limitó a responder.

-Lo quiero todo, ore-sama no estaría satisfecho con menos. Si en este momento niegas todo, ¿por qué empezaste?, desde el primer momento deberías haber rechazado aquel juego, rechazado todo lo que pasaría después. Tú no sabes lo que es enamorar a Ore-sama, tú no logras entender de lo que soy capaz –y en un impulso terminó sobre Genichiroh, sujetándolo con fuerza-. ¿Para qué viniste, entonces?, ¿para que te obligue a aceptar que estamos en la misma situación?, ¿para que te obligue a aceptar que no puedes dejar de pensar en ore-sama?, ¿para ver de lo que soy capaz? Porque yo… Atobe Keigo, soy capaz de muchas cosas.

-Sólo vine por curiosidad…-respondió de inmediato y desviando la mirada-. Todo lo que pasó, no se repetirá. Aquellos encuentros no volverán a ocurrir, si así lo prefieres.

-¿Y crees que es así de fácil librarse de mí?... Yo sé que tú lo sabes Genichiroh, que si venías hoy, pasaría esto… dime, ¿acaso no amas a Ore-sama? –susurró en su oído antes de depositar un par de besos en su cuello. Sanada sintió el contacto y una vez más lo separó de él logrando sentarse.

-Detente… detén esto de una vez.

-No me has respondido. Sólo quiero saber eso, pero ambos sabemos que la respuesta no puede ser un no. Ore-sama te ama, y debes hacerte responsable de lo queeso implica. ¿Sabes a cuantos puedo tener?, ¿Pero por qué tuviste que ser tú, Sanada? Oh sí, porque eres difícil… porque estás cosas no suelen importarte, pero ore-sama hizo que te preocuparas. Ríndete de una vez, no escaparás –finalizó Atobe inclinándose una vez más para besarlo, y pese a que Sanada intentó evitarlo, logró posar una vez más sus labios sobre esos que conocía de memoria.

Por otro lado el pelinegro empezaba a molestarse y si nuevamente estaba empezando el juego, entonces, lo terminaría costase lo que costase.

Lo tomó de la camisa y jalándolo, cambió de posiciones, dejando a ore-sama debajo sí mismo. Atobe lo vio con algo de enfado. ¿Cómo podía tratarlo así?

-¿Quieres oírlo Atobe? –respondió seriamente.

- ¿El qué?

- Todo por lo que me arrastraste hasta aquí. Atobe, no es posible que estemos juntos, pero…

-¿Pero?

- Eres hábil…

- ¿Eh? Ore-sama no entiende, explícate –bufó. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Pero antes de siquiera lograr pensar en algo más sintió un contacto en sus labios. Sanada lo había besado, lo cual era algo que no pasaba a menudo. Sintió el contacto y al separarse solo pudo responder en casi un susurro- No te entiendo. Sanada, en este momento no sé quién persigue a quién. Me gusta probar tus límites, saber hasta donde puedes llegar, pero esto es ridículo.

-¿No quieres seguir?

-¿Bromeas? –y alcanzó sus labios nuevamente, sintiendo la humedad al ser un contacto profundo. Ore-sama escurrió sus manos y antes de lo que se esperaba, acariciaba la morena piel del vice capitán, deshaciéndose elegantemente de la camisa que este portaba. Sanada no puso resistencia, simplemente quería dejar en claro que sus besos no eran poca cosa. Que sus labios eran tan expertos como los de ore-sama, por lo que la competencia empezaba ahí mismo.

Atobe logró deshacerse de la camisa y fugazmente logró escanear ese esculpido y atlético cuerpo. Se relamió los labios y empujando a Sanada, logró apoderarse de su cuello y torso, donde empezaba a depositar besos y a dejar pequeñas marcas a causa de las mordidas. Sanada prosiguió el juego y hábilmente quitó el abrigo, y jalándolo de la corbata que traía, lo beso una vez más. Siempre era así, siempre empezaba el juego así. Casi como una costumbre que se les había quedado después de sus primer partido de tenis. Casi después de explorar los límites mutuos, justamente después de su primer encuentro fortuito. Era irónico. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado como ahora? Dos, tres… cuatro veces, y pese a todo no tenían relación alguna.

Después de todo el orgullo pisaba fuerte en ambos y el primero en caer había sido el castaño, que había llegado a ser sofocante con su maldito ego y su constante acoso. Pero desde hacía tiempo, se preguntaba por qué lo soportaba, ¿Por qué seguía terminando con él? Y pese a todo su cerebro no terminaba de aceptar aquello. Quizá ore-sama tenía razón, pero, por más que la tuviera… lo que él le pedía era demasiado.

Sintió una mano intrusa en su excitación y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ore-sama ya había llegado allí y que lujuriosamente disfrutaba del contacto de ese cuerpo. Sanada simplemente lo observó y sin quitarle la mirada de encima vio como Atobe tomaba su erección entre sus manos y con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios empezaba ese ritual placentero.

Atobe lo excitaba, eso era seguro… y quizá lo primero que había aceptado de parte de ore-sama, después de su habilidad para el tenis por supuesto. Y como tantas veces se lo había dicho Atobe, él le ocasionaba la misma reacción.

Lo separó y después de reclamar sus labios lo tendió una vez más sobre el sofá de terciopelo en el que estaban. Atobe lo rodeó con sus brazos por los hombros y después de otro largo contacto preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando? –en ese ronco tono que lo sacaba de sí. No respondió y volteándolo en su lugar lo sujetó con fuerza introduciendo su mano entre los pantalones de Atobe. Atobe jadeó, y Sanada reafirmó que le gustaban sus gemidos.

-Sanada… -susurró completamente rendido ante el hombre que estaba casi por completo sobre él. Sintió como su cadera era levantada y sin rodeos, lo sintió dentro. Quiso soltar un fuerte gemido, pero él sabía que eso era lo que el otro deseaba, por lo que se tragó todo sonido y esperó un par de segundos antes de volver a soltar un leve jadeo. Sanada empezó a moverse y no podía dejar de pensar en que lo que estaba haciendo era el camino a su rendición. Cada movimiento, cada beso que correspondía, todo era el camino seguro a caer a los pies de ore-sama.

Aquel éxtasis los alcanzó, Atobe quedó inmóvil y Sanada sólo pudo separarse de él recuperando el aliento mientras se arreglaba los pantalones.

-Perdiste… -la ronca voz de Atobe se oyó seguido de una leve carcajada. Sanada entendió a lo que se refería.

-No podemos estar juntos.

-¿Y a quién le importa eso? –Atobe se volteó mirando directamente al pelinegro -¿Me amas?

-¿En qué cambiarían las cosas si te respondo?

-Si quieres saberlo responde primero –Atobe se levantó y alcanzando los labios de Sanada dijo- Parece que después de todo te comieron la lengua. Me amas… pero jamás te pedí que estuviésemos juntos, sólo te pedí que nos desconectáramos de todo para experimentar ese extraño éxtasis que sólo contigo logro alcanzar. Para vivir una emoción magnífica… Sanada, desconéctate conmigo de todo. Ore-sama puede hacerlo por ti.

-Atobe… - Y antes de responder, aquellos labios lo invadían una vez más, y aunque no lo quería admitir, esos labios después de todo lo habían terminado de arrastrar a un lejano lugar, donde nuca estarían juntos, pero que de algún modo estarían unidos en un extraño y misterioso destino.

- ¿Y ahora quién es el que está lejos de la realidad? –finalmente preguntó Atobe con arrogancia.

Sanada refunfuñó y aceptó su derrota.

-Fin-

Un fic medio extraño. En fin hace mucho que no escribo algo de Pot, me siento tan bien recordando a Ore-sama y su malditamente seductora voz

Sayo sayo.

Anye [07-02-2011]


End file.
